Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{2}{18}-2\dfrac{2}{9} = {?}$
Explanation: Simplify each fraction. $= {5\dfrac{1}{9}} - {2\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {5\dfrac{1}{9}}-{2\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Convert ${5\dfrac{1}{9}}$ to ${4 + \dfrac{9}{9} + \dfrac{1}{9}}$ So the problem becomes: ${4\dfrac{10}{9}}-{2\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{10}{9}} - {2} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {2} + {\dfrac{10}{9}} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{10}{9}} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{8}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{8}{9}$